A Wretched Day for Henry and James
Episode I: A Wretched Day for Henry and James 'is the first episode of the first season as well as the pilot episode of ''The Engines of Sodor. It was uploaded on June 13, 2013. Plot One day, BoCo is shunting some trucks in the yard when he spots a tanker he's never seen before. The tanker eyes BoCo suspiciously, making BoCo uneasy. BoCo says hello, only to hear a growl from the tanker, and tells BoCo he should just piss off. BoCo says that the tanker is the rudest truck he'd ever met, and asks where its manners are. The tanker responds, "Go boil your face, you big green booger!" BoCo is shocked by this and he leaves the yard in a rage. Later, BoCo meets up with Duck and tells him about the tanker. James puffs alongside the two engines, having been eavesdropping on the conversation. He asks, "What on earth is a wrench?" Duck tells James that the tanker's name is '''Wretch and not Wrench. Duck tells James about the tanker, James interrupts saying that he knows everything about trucks and boasts that trucks are a "piece of cake" for him and they wouldn't dare cause trouble for him. Duck replies sarcastically, "Yeah, sure. That accident on your first day happened for no reason." James angrily snaps back "It was my crappy wooden brakes, and where'd learn that from?!" Duck replies "Thomas, Percy and Toby tell us a lot you know." BoCo teases James by saying he heard tell of an engine and some tar wagons. James snaps, "SHUT UP!! As soon as I see that truck, I'll bang him so hard he'll break to smithereens! HA!" That evening, at the sheds, James tells the other engines about what he'd heard about Wretch. Henry snorts that Wretch would "never" cause trouble for him. Gordon groans as it remind him of that stupid steamroller. The next morning, Henry arrives at Maron, where greets Wretch, but Wretch replies "That's not my name, you big fat turd!" Seeing Wretch really is horrid, Henry tells him to not cause any trouble and expects him to behave (and calling Wretch "Old Square Wheels"). After leaving Maron, the trucks begin to plot among themselves. The trucks reach Gordon's Hill where they decide to carry out their naughty act. When Henry's driver begins to apply the brakes, the trucks push him down the hill. Henry shouts, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!!!" Wretch replies that they're making easier for Henry. He goes faster and faster as he approaches Wellsworth. Henry desperately tries to stop, but sees Edward's train ahead. Henry brakes as hard as he can, and bumps into Edward's train. As soon as Henry stops, he can't move. Henry had cracked his pistons and snapped his wheels while braking. James soon arrives with the Breakdown Train and with Sir Topham Hatt on board. James teases Henry as he said he could control trucks, but they make him look disgraceful. Sir Topham Hatt orders Edward to take him to the harbor, and BoCo will take his passengers. The evening, Edward finally makes it back to the shed, being exhausted. A noisy argument soon erupts between everyone. Edward, being the only one not involved, whistles and screams: "QUUIIIIEEETTTTT!!!!!!!!!!", stopping the argument. Edward then says "If James thinks he can pull that dirty old tanker, then he'll show us tomorrow, eh?" James snorts, "Pah! I'll show you how to handle that tanker." The next morning, James arrives at Knapford to collect his train. Once he buffers up, Wretch yells, "No, no! We want a proper engine! Not a red ding-bat!" James says, "Ding-bat, eh? We'll see about that!" James whistles and starts off, but the trucks start screaming, saying they will not move. Annoyed, James yells "SHUT UP!!". When James reaches Gordon's Hill, Wretch tells the other trucks to hold back. James puffs slowly but surely up the hill. He's almost at the top, when Wretch snaps the coupling. James runs backwards to catch his runaway train. The brake van tries to stop the trucks, but the load is too heavy. James catches up with his train, but BoCo is on the same line. A crash cannot be prevented. Toby and Duck arrive with the Breakdown Train with Sir Topham Hatt. James apologizes, but Sir Topham Hatt says none of this was his fault, it was the stupid trucks. When BoCo said it was mostly Wretch, Sir Topham Hatt becomes enraged and yells, "THAT'S IT!! I've had it with that silly ass TRUCK!!!!", and orders Duck to take Wretch to the harbor and dump him in the sea. Wretch begs him, saying that he is private, but Sir Topham Hatt will not give him a second chance of his conclusions. After the incident, James stops boasting. The trucks are still troublesome, but James has learned to control them and they always behave behind his tender. Even Gordon gets impressed with James, but often teases him. James ignores him. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Wretch * The Fat Controller * BoCo * Thomas (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Mavis (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * George (not named, mentioned) Voice Cast * Andrew Homer: James * WayNoPercy6: Percy * MallardFan62: Duck * Tommy Davias: BoCo * Thomas1Edward2Henry3:Everyone Else Transcript Main article: A Wretched Day for Henry and James/Transcript Trivia * This is the only episode to have WayNoPercy6 as a voice actor. He never responded to YouTube messages afterwards so Percy was replaced by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. * The audio quality of the narration is noticeably lower than later episodes. This is because a higher quality microphone was bought after this was uploaded and has been used ever since. * This was the only episode until Season 3 to have Thomas1Edward2Henry3 as Edward. The role was replaced by EnterprisingEngine93 starting in Episode IV and in specials. * This episode will be re-filmed and revamped in 2020 but the original will still be on YouTube. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Focusing on Henry Category:Episodes Focusing on James Category:The Engines of Sodor